Asylum
by Lateo
Summary: A daughter comes to visit her father at the asylum.(W/R/S/Original Character)


Title: Asylum.  
  
Author: Lateo  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Summery: A daughter comes to visit her father at the asylum.  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine.  
  
Feedback: Makes me happy.  
  
Comment: This is from a Khaki plot bunny that asked for a story where Logan and Marie had a daughter. Marie dies and driven insane by sorrow Logan ends up at an asylum. Jean and Scott raise the child, the daughter comes to visit and he mistakes her for Marie. I also got the impression Khaki wanted something quite angsty so I did my best to comply.  
  
This is my first attempt at writing a dialog fic and as always English isn't my first language.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"I need to see for myself."  
  
"He.he is very sick."  
  
"Tell me again what happened."  
  
"Pumpkin."  
  
"Dad, I need to hear it again."  
  
"Your mother.Marie, she were going to town when Sabretooth attacked her. She called out for the professor telepathic but it was to late. When we arrived she was already dead. Your father- Logan knew right away, I guess he smelled it and he ran to her and just tried touching her, but her neck was broken, nothing happened.  
  
He just held her and rocked her and held her."  
  
"What about Sabretooth?"  
  
"I blasted his head of. I lost it too. I loved your mother. She was like a sister to me. She was such a kind person. I wished you could have known her, you are so alike in many ways."  
  
"What happened next?"  
  
"Her stomach moved. I guess you kicked in there, we knew that if we got you out fast you had a chance of making it she was already 8 month pregnant. There was not time enough to get back to the med lab."  
  
"So he used the claws."  
  
"He used the claws and I think.I often wondered if that was what drove him over the edge. There was blood everywhere and with his senses, the smell death and of her blood must have been torture for him."  
  
"He didn't hold me."  
  
"Pumpkin, you have to understand how much he loved her. He once told Jean that she was the first gentle thing in his life, the only gentle thing. After he cut the umbilical cord he just went back to holding her. I held you, you were so tiny, pumpkin, I put you on my chest to keep you warm."  
  
"He talked to her."  
  
" ."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"He kept saying that he had failed her, that he hadn't taken care of her, that he had failed to protect her and he wouldn't let go of her, when Jean arrived we had to knock him out to make him let go of her."  
  
"When did you know that he had gone insane?"  
  
"He kept walking the halls looking for her. He would enter a room and say he heard her talking in there. He accused us of hiding her from him because he had heard her, he said."  
  
"And then you showed him the body."  
  
"God! We thought seeing her would work, make him realise and accept the fact that she was gone. But he just lost it, he ripped his eyes out with his claws and the heallingfactor couldn't heal what wasn't there."  
  
"Don't cry daddy."  
  
".sorry.after that we took him to the asylum. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"You and Jean will always be the parents of my heart but I need to do this."  
  
"I understand. We have to wait for a nurse to let us in."  
  
"Oh, hallo Mr. Summer. I see you brought a new guest for our patient."  
  
"Yes Sally, this is my daughter Maryann."  
  
"Hi Maryann. Have you been told about the security precautions?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. You will get to see him through armoured glass and he want be able to get at you. So just remember that if you get scared. Mr. Summer knows the rules."  
  
"Thanks Sally. I'll lead her in myself."  
  
"Logan?! Logan! Look I brought a new guest today."  
  
" Summers? I can hear it is you.and Marie baby! I know the couldn't keep hiding you forever."  
  
"No Logan! This is Maryann, your daughter. Marie is dead, she died 20 years ago."  
  
"You liar! Just because I'm blind doesn't know I'm stupid! I can smell her! She's Marie!"  
  
"No, I'm Maryann."  
  
"She isn't Marie Logan."  
  
"I'll find her! You can't keep hiding her forever!"  
  
"Mr. Logan, if you don't calm down. We'll have to medicate you."  
  
"Fuck you! You nazi bitch! It's Marie! Let me out!"  
  
"You better go Mr. Summers."  
  
"Yes it's no use talking to him when he is like this, goodbye Logan."  
  
"I will come again when you are better. Lets go."  
  
"I'm sorry about that Maryann."  
  
"It's ok daddy. I needed to see for myself."  
  
"Will you visit him again?"  
  
"I.I don't know."  
  
"Lets go home to mom."  
  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
